Talk:Blanga
Testimonials *Soloed 99BST/DNC. faithful falcorr. ducal guard, mounted champion, vissitude atmas. killed mobs surrounding ???, popped him and pulled back to conflux. let falcorr tank and melee'd the entire fight from behind. kept quickstep and boxstep at level 5, haste samba up and snarled as much as possible. once falcorr gets below 50% ducal guard kicks in and I floated between 40-50% with no rewards until it was under 25%. used 1 reward at like 20%. he used his 2hr with like 8% left and it seemed to reset hate. took falcorr several hits to regain hate. all in all simple fight. 5/13/12 -Lojinxx of Bismarck. *Very easy NM. I'd say even easier than the imp. Can be solo'd BLU/WAR or pretty much any job that can kite. As BLU/WAR just keep defender/cocoon up and use flash + blink spells to tank it. Hits for about 60 (with -42% pdt). Can't be slowed unfortunately but you can still get magic fruits in in between attacks. He'll use terror eye > bloody claw in succession so what I ended up doing was flashing him after terror eye and his bloody claws either did 50 dmg or missed completely. I mentioned kiting earlier because although he has grav aura after triumphant roar, he's very easy to kite otherwise in case you need to recover mp.--Billzey 20:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) *Easy duo as RDM and NIN; the hardest part was clearing the gargouilles around the ??? so as not to deal with aggro. *Soloed quite easily as THF/NIN90, it's accuracy is rather terrible... I was able to fight this guy and effectively tank him in my everyday haste/TP setup, he had around a 20~25% hit rate. The only things that were that troublesome about him was Bloody Claw, which does ignore shadows (but doesn't strip them) and hits for up to 130-1300 damage and Terror Eye, which I had a little trouble with the first time I tried him, as I had not much experience with Gargouille types and the moves they use. It managed to hit me with it twice the first time around and always followed it up with a Bloody Claw immediately after, be careful if he manages to hit you with terror, I had to change to evasion gear to survive it. Soloed it twice so far, first time around he dropped 2 Sylvan Seal: Body and the second time around (which went a lot smoother) he dropped 2 Raider's Seal: Body (YAY!), I have full evasion merits and I Aura Stealed his Attack Boost from Triumphant Roar, which has a Gravity aura shortly after he uses it. Fight took around 12~15 mins each time. Update: After 2 more solos I can guarantee that it can only use Terror Eye when its less than 50% HP, It has never used another move beside Triumphant Roar and Bloody Claw until that point, also, if you try to kite it after Terror Eye to avoid Claw, it WILL NOT WORK, it will continue to chase you until it manages to land Claw on you so it's pointless. 3rd time it dropped Raider's Seal: Body and a Creed Seal: Body. Update #2: Finally managed to finish my Raider's Vest after like 20 solos, but I have something to mention that I was wrong before, and Bloody Claw after Terror Eye actually CAN be avoided, by being around 3 yalms away, any closer and it will connect. It will not try to use Claw again if its out of range. --Xynthios 07:59, January 01, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed with ease as 99MNK/WAR using RR, GH and MC atmas. The only real threat is Terror Eye -> Bloody Claw combo which can do quite a bit of damage with Counterstance up, but your TP feed should be low enough that he really doesn't WS very often. Used pure DD gear, no extra evasion or PDT. --Madranta 04:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *Duo'd THF90/NIN45 and BLM90/WHM45. Eva isn't needed, NM has poor accuracy. BLM came /WHM for a few cures and haste, otherwise for proccing yellow!!. Nothing to the fight worth mentioning that hasn't been mentioned already. Straight tank and soft cure and you'll be done in all of 10 minutes. Confirmed that it can drop 2x Aoidos' Seal: Body. Terror Eye * Can use Terror Eye anytime, used at 95%+ everytime out of 3 solo fights. --Orodruiin 21:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *Just noticed this last night, I guess all the times I soloed it I just got lucky. --Xynthios 15:34, January 02, 2011 (UTC) Blood Weapon: After soloing several times, its become apparent that it will use Blood Weapon immediately after using Triumphant Roar 5 times. Syllna 19:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ice resistant Dunno if it's just ice, but it definitely takes reduced damage from ice-based nukes. 90BLM using Minikin/Beyond atmas couldn't break 1000 damage with Blizzard V, even with Elemental Seal. Burst II and Aero V however, consistently broke 1200 with the same atma/gear set up. --KodoReturns 08:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Dark Immune Is not immune to dark type spells as I have personally seen it proc'd using Kurayami: Ni. --Alex Caradog 16:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Definitely not immune to Kurayami; spamming it or elemental seal will get it to land.